rompiendo las reglas
by Taoistas
Summary: horo2 se da cuenta de que se enamoro de su mejor amigo y tendra que romper las reglas de la sociedad para permaneser a su lado
1. Default Chapter

fic rompiendo las reglas cap. 2 sentimiento que te calle   
  
-vuelo 277 ,con destino a japón ,se les avisa que en el plaso de 2 hrs se llegara a su destino -dijo una voz desde el microfono , despertando al chino,vio a 2 chicas que lo veian, se murmuraban , se sonrojaran,y se reian una comprobo que el chico habia despertado y las estaba viendo se sonrojo y compartio su descubrimiento con su compañera una de ellas se levanto, y se dirigio a el asiento contiguo al del chino,desocupado , se sento -¡hola! mi nombre es sarah y el de mi amiga es jennifer no pudimos dejar de notar que eres muy lindo¿ como te llamas?-pregunto sarah ,era alta ,blanca,de ojos verdes y cabello negro,-sin ofender señorita eso no le importa y si no le molesta dejeme solo-dijo ren de muy mala gana ,teniendo tantos jets privados tantos aviones ,siendo tan ricos , a su loca hermana se le habia ocurrido viajar en un avion ,claro ,n primer clase pero el aunque ya no odiaba la humanidad seguia sin agradarle el contacto le molestaba le causaba repulsion el simple hecho de acercarse a humanos que no valoraban los principios la chica, con la cabeza baja se fue a su lugar peo ren ni siquiera la miro ella se sento y su compañera 


	2. bailando juntos

cap.3 bailando contigo   
  
n/a : antes de empezar quiero decirles que este capitulo va a contener escenas de sexo altamente yaoi a si que homofobic@s adios   
  
¡comenzemos!   
  
se quedo tremendamente helado, no quería entrar , pero abrió la puerta ,choco con alguien , abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que encima suyo estaba horo a 0 cmts de su boca es decir al momento de chocar se habían besado, horo2 se percato y se levanto completamente rojo al igual que su compañero- felicidades hoto-hoto me acabas de arrugar el traje- dijo en tono burlón el chico de pupilas doradas-¡¡¡ren!!!-grito horo2 y abrazo a su compañero no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte pero el respondió el abrazo - parece que se te fue el hielo al cerebro- dijo ren para que mentir lo extrañaba el también , con tanto jaleo no se habían percatado que todos habían salido y los estaban viendo ,-bienvenido , de nuevo ren,¿ como te fue? - recibió yoh mientras pasaban -bien , gracias por preguntar y¿ a ustedes ? - pregunto ren , todos lo recibieron alegremente mientras , parecía que todos se habían olvidado del incidente de hace unos minutos, todos se quedaron celebrando hasta altas horas de la noche discutiendo y jugando después de eso se unos cuantos bostezos se escucharon - creo que es hora de dormir-dijo anna después de que dejo escapar un bostezo - creo que tienes razón , esta bien - accedieron todos - tú habitación está enfrente de la de horo2- indico el chico de cabello castaño- gracia s- dijo ren - de nada, y bienvenido,- dijo yoh y se fue con su característica sonrisa " este tipo nunca cambia " penso y con una media sonrisa se metió a su habitación -" en verdad extrañaba esto no se cuando fue la ultima vez que me divertía de esa manera , creo que de vez en cuando es bueno reírse ,- dijo y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a dibujar algo muy parecido a un vaso de leche - se alegra de volver a ver a su amigos¿ verdad señoríto ? - pregunto bason - por supuesto pero gracias a la "pequeña" reunión se me quito el sueño- dijo y se puso a rodar un lápiz en el escritorio con una pesadez tremenda , se escuchan unos golpeteos muy leves en la puerta -¿ se puede ? - era horo2 - pasa ,-dijo ren mientras seguía jugando con el lápiz- ¿no puedes dormir ?- pregunto el chico del norte -*lie - (*no)contesto el chico de china con un poco de pesadez -quizás, yo pueda ayudarte- dijo sonrojándose un poco el ainu - a si ¿como ?- dijo y por un minuto lo vio - bueno , veras , cuando yo era pequeño, y no podia dormir mi mamá, como tomaba clases de aromaterapia , prendía unas velas , seguidas de un relajante masaje, pero , no creo que te interese - le dijo horo2 mientras se paraba - ya lo intente todo dudo mucho que pierda algo- dijo ren levantándose  
  
,acto seguido fue a la alacena ,de la pension , hay encontro unas velas ,chocolate syrup ,(¡¿un latigo?!? XD) tomo las vela que pudo y se fue a su habitacion echando humo - llege , aqui estan , espero que no te moleste que sean de de olor a canela - dijo ren y se empezo a quitar la camisa mientras horo-horo prendia las velas completamente rojo al igual que su compañero -y..ya termine - dijo horo y se fijo que ren estaba ya recostado y sin camisa .Al notar esto se coloco en la espalda de el chino , rojo a más no poder , al igual que ren - espero que no te moleste - dijo horo2 - lo que tú haces me agrada - dijo inconcientemente ren, horo horo comenzo con el masaje , comenzo a hacer circulos en los hombros , despues por toda la espalda , despues comenzo a "acariciar" la espalda y continuo por un rato hasta que ren - detente - le dijo muy sensualmente , provocando que reapareciera el sonrojo en las mejillas de su acompañante PAUSA////////// les pido que los homofobico(a)s abonden el fic /////// - ¿que pasa ren ,por que me pides que me detenga?- pregunto horo mientras se levantaba unos centimetros de el cuerpo de ren , este último aprovecho y se dio la vuelta , tomo a horo2 por un brazo y lo jalo , provocando que horo-horo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de ren, quedando a escasos centimetros de distancia ,- r..re..ren ¿ qu..eque ..diabl..os ha..ces?- pregunto horo2 con las mejillas irradiando calor - termino lo que empezaste , baka ¬¬*-dicho y hecho ren termino con el espacio que habia entre los dos y lo beso , horo-horo abrio los ojos como platos y trato de liberarse de el beso pero le fue implosible haci que cédio , y contribuyo , ren rompio el beso, - no creo que necesites esto,- dijo ren y le quito la camisa , - ni tu esto, - dijo horo y le quito el pantalon, haci siguieron por un rato hasta que quedaron en interiores , -ren, ¿ seguro que quieres hacer esto,? es decir que tal s nos arrepentimos , es decir- fue interrumpido por un delicado y fino dedo , - si hubiero pensado que estaba mal, no lo habria empezado - contesto ren y lo beso con delicadeza ,- esta bien señorito , usted lo pidio,- dijo horo, y en un movimiento agil , se deshizo de la ropa interior de el chino- gggguuuuuuuuaaaaaaaauuuuuu , ya se por que lo de el "gran" ren tao-dijo horo.horo observando con detenimiento la masculinidad de ren -(ustedes fingan que no leyeron eso ^-^) ren hizo 3/4 de lo mismo y...- ¡ajajajajajajajajjajaja!- se puso a reir como loco ren al ver la " cosita " de horo2 ](XD) - ren , no te burles- dijo horo un poco sentido, -lo siento-dijo ren algo   
  
avergonzado - no te preocupes , pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿ de acuerdo , vida? - le contesto horo , - por eso te amo, - le dijo ren besandose , horo2 se decidio y metio un dedo para probar la elasticidad , ren dejo escapar un gritito de placer , horo metio otro dedo- c..re..eo que es sficien tr -trato de decir pero solo alcanzo a darlo a entender - no puedo creer que aguantes tan poco- dijo horo muy sorprendido , pero lo ignoro y metio otro dedo ren grito como de placer y dolor - horo saco sus dedos se coloco en posicion(¬¬*)y penetro a ren el dejo escapar una expresion de placer mientras horo se deleitaba comenzaron a "danzar ", a la par moviendose de arriba a abajo , horo2 comenzo a tener su orgasmo, mientras su acompañente terminaba de tenerlo , despues de un rato terminaron de "bailar" horo , cayo al lado de ren , esa noche rompieron una más de las tantas reglas que estaban a punto de romper .esa noche todo el amor reprimido .,las caricias escondidas,los besos reprimidos ,salieron a flote, .Esa noche al oido te dijo, -por cierto , bienvenido- para escucharte de lejos mientras se dormia entre tus brazos.....   
  
perdon, 


	3. las delicias de afrodita

fic .rompiendo las reglas,cap.4 las delicias de Afrodita   
  
  
  
*****°°°°°|*|*|*|*|*|*|***|*|***|*|*|*|*|*|*|**|*|**|*|*|**|**||**||*|**|***|*||*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*||*|*|*||||||||*|**|**|*|*************************||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||***********************************************************************************************************************************||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||******************************************************************||****|*|*|||*|*|**|*|*|**|*|*|*|*|*****||||||||||||*////***********/*****///////*****************************////////////***********************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**********************************************************************************************///  
  
Abrio lentamente sus grandes pupilas doradas , se percata de que no soñó lo que sucedió, lo puede comprobar ya que frente a el tiene el cuerpo de horo , lo abraza más y besa su pecho este acto provoca que horo despierte , y vea a ren con la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás hubiera visto en el , - deberías sonreír más seguido, te ves muy bien - le dijo horo a su acompañante provocando que se sobresaltara un poco - gracias , lo tomare en cuenta- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba terriblemente, - ¿alguien te ha dicho que te ves de lo más tierno cuando te sonrojas,?- le pregunto horo -horo a su acompañante ,-si, - contesto -¿quien?- pregunto extrañado -tú- le respondió ren , para después besarlo con suavidad, - tramposo ,¬¬*- le dijo horo- horo ...¡¡¡TOCK,TOCK!!! se escuchaban , furioso golpes en la habitación de horo- ¡¿que vamos a hacer?! - pregunto completamente nervioso horo ,- tengo una idea , vístete -le dijo ren muy silenciosamente , el contrario obedeció a los 2 minutos ya estaban vestidos , - has la posesión de objetos ,- le ordeno a lo que comprendió su objetivo , - ¡¡eres un idiota , pelos de puerco- espin como se te ocurre despertarme con agua fría!! ,-grito ren después de ordenarle a horo que enfriara el agua de el florero- es que ya era muy tarde , cactus ¬¬* - respondió horo- horo con cierto brillo en sus ojos al igual que ren, despues , horo abrió la puerta de la habitación -y salieron , se encontraron con una sonriente pilika - ohayoo gozamaisu-saludo pilika a su hermano ,y cuando vio a ren se sonrojo y como no hacerlo si tenia frente a ella a el joven más sexy de el mundo,(acéptenlo) -con permiso - dijo pilika y se retiro , -¿que le habrá pasado?-se pregunto ren , -no lo se, solo se que esta loca,- respondió horo - horo,   
  
después se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y beso a ren- yare,yare miren lo que me encontré - dijo anna provocando que ren y horo-horo se separaran de inmediato todos rojos , - yo ... nosotros , podemos explicarlo- dijo ren -¿podemos ?- pregunto horo2 arruinándolo todo como de costumbre - no se preocupen su secreto esta a salvo conmigo n.~ , además no tiene nada de malo - dijo anna guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo -uuff anna no sabes que alivio me causas al escuchar esas palabras- dijo horo suspirando - por cierto, ¡ feliz san valentin Ren y horo! - dijo anna y los abrazo -gracias - dijo ren un poco sorprendido al principio por la actitud de anna -¡vamos a organizar una fiesta !- dijo anna ,con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro -esta bien._. - dijeron a dueto ren y horo -bueno , los dejo, adiós - se despidió anna y salió del pasillo , -¿ en donde estábamos ?- aqui - dijo ren y le dio un suave beso mientras horo- horo lo empujaba contra la pared el susodicho no mostró resistencia , pero se separaron para ir a desayunar , llegaron y pilika se les quedo viendo ,- buenos días,- saludo ,pilika sonrojándose los dos les devolvieron el saludo ,se sentaron yô los miro un poco interesado, sonrió, y empezaron a comer , después de unas peleas(¬¬) , terminaron y salieron , cada quien a atender sus asuntos, anna a ver su telenovela , una itako en new york (XD) yô y horo-horo a entrenar , ren y pilika a barrer las hojas ,y los demás ..... a lo suyo (¬¬* seriamente) al final, todos los hombres se reunieron y se metieron a tomar un relajante baño de aguas termales (lo que daría por estar hay u//uU) horo.horo se coloco al lado de ren y muy discretamente y sin que nadie lo viera por bajo el agua ,tomo la mano de ren ,este ultimo se sonrojo ,pero no movió su mano pero no sabia ,que habia cometido el peor error de su vida ,al entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin escuchar ESA palabra...  
  
-es muy relajante poder descansar de ves en cuando -rompio el silencio el joven de cabello castaño obscuro corto todos asintieron ,yô se quedo viendo unos segundos a rencito y a horito (¿desde cuando es diminutivo? XD) se fijo que estaban muy juntos y el inusual sonrojo de ren ,lo más probable era por el calor de las aguas ,en ese momento entro anna -apurense que tenemos solo 1hr para la fiesta -anuncio la itako y salio todos se quedaron viendo la puerta como esperando ver un monstruo pero nunca aparecio, obviamente,despues de ese suceso , volvio el taciturno ambiente, que permitia los amantes ,hablar atra ves de sus caricias sin que los demás pudieran percibirlas ,pudieran prometer amor sin ser escuchados ,-sera mejor que nos arreglemos- sugirio yô asintieron y salieron de las aguas a gran velocidad , se arreglaron para el evento que se iba a festejar en una hora ,se terminaron todos de arreglar -enseguida vuelvo-dijo ren y salio de la pension sin decir más ,dejandolos a todos extrañados 30 min despues,horo2 iba bajando las escaleras ,se encontro con los ojos de la pelirosa se detuvo ya que lo habia arrinconado-..¿te sientes bien tamao?-dijo el chico azul ,completamente rojo(XD) -shh ,no digas nada,- fue lo ultimo que dijo la,despues lo beso salvajemente sin dar tiempo a horo-horo de reaccionar ,todo sucedio tan rapido que apenas y podia creerce ,ren entro a la pension se topo con la escenita y de mera imprecion se le resbalo de las manos un objeto que se escucho escandalosamente ,separando a la pareja de golpe-r..ren- dijo el peliazul al verlo este ultimo solo agacho la cabeza y se dispuso a recojer el objeto que estaba envuelto en un fino papel color azul con negro ,-¡¡toma tu regalo disfrutalo!!-le grito ren al tiempo mismo al que se lo arrojaba, ren penso que era mejor irse de hay vio que la rosada se iba-ni te molestes ya me voy los dejo- dijo ren y salio corriendo de hay se encontro en la habitacion-gym y se quita la chamarra y la camisa ,mientras daba furiosos golpes a la pera de ejercicios , lluvia ,estaba lloviendo en los ojos de ren ,por que estaba cayendo gotas "eres un imbecil ren ,com puedes ponerte haci el JAMAS te dijo que te queria ,pero.. y¿lo de anoche?fue un juego? si asi fue ,pues veremos que juego es más cruel,ya que nadie se burla NUNCAde un tao" penso mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se arreglaba para la fiesta con una sonrissa torcida en su rostro*mientras con horo* tamao ya se habia ido ,horo2 seguia mirando el objeto, aun sin desenvolverlo decidido le quito la envoltura ,era un tierno oso de cera que con el choque se habia quedado sin una oreja ,pero era lindo-ren,-suspiro horo2 se sentia como el mayor imbecil de la tierra tenia que hacer algo de lo más rapido por que si no , podria ser que ren con lo orgulloso que era ,no lo perdonara ,pero no iba a separse de su unico e inmensdo amor ,....   
  
ok,ok fue la peor estupides y estoy segura que me tarde más de 1000 años en subirlo perdon uou ah, si preguntan por que delicias sde afrodita,poreu como es la diosa del amor y la belleza ,y como tamao es mujer ,se me ocurrio ,antes que se me olvide les presento a megumi mi espiritu acompañante megumi:alfin despues de 13 años me presentas¬¬* taoistas:jaja que chistosa¬¬* 


	4. bajo el sol de tus ojos y solo una noche

cap.3 de la sensualidad a la sexualidad   
  
n/a : antes de empezar quiero decirles que este capitulo va a contener escenas de sexo altamente yaoi a si que homofobic@s adios   
  
comenzemos  
  
se quedo tremendamente helado,no queria entrar , pero abrio la puerta ,choco con alguien , abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de eque encima suyo staba horo a 0 cmts de su boca es decir al momento de chocar se habian besado, horo2 se percato y se levanto completamente rojo al igual que su compañero- felicidades hoto-hoto me acabas de arrugar el traje- dijo en tono burlón el chico de pupilas doradas-¡¡¡ren!!!-grito horo2 y abrazo a su compañero no se esperaba esa reaccion de su parte pero el respondio el abrazo - parece que se te fue el hielo al cerebro- dijo ren para que mentir lo extrañaba el tambien , con tanto jaleo no se habian percatado que todos habian salido y los estaban viendo ,-bienvenido , de nuevo ren,¿ como te fue? - pregunto rcibio yoh mientras pasaban -bien , gracias po preguntar y¿ a ustedes ? - pregunrto ren , todos lop recibieron alegremente mientras , parecia que todos se habian olvidado del incidence dehace unos minutos, todos se quedaron celebrando hasta altas horas de la noche discutiendo y jugando 


End file.
